


Вина

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), vera_est



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Верховный лидер хочет, чтобы Хакс держал руки за спиной.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Вина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Кайло часто действует импульсивно, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву. Захлебнувшись гневом, он крушит очередную консоль или отправляет к праотцам не слишком расторопного генерала. Иногда из разряда тех, кто приближен к Хаксу. В таком случае гранд-маршал вздыхает, понимая, что если ничего не можешь сделать, то нужно смириться и плыть по течению. Хотя иногда хочется высказать что-нибудь колкое. Но секундное удовольствие не стоит возможных последствий. Кайло никогда не зайдет так далеко, чтобы причинить Хаксу реальный физический вред, но вот отстранить от работы на неделю, отдав приказ медицинской службе корабля, может запросто. И тогда Хаксу придется провести семь долгих дней, умирая от скуки в одиночестве в своей каюте, в компании с заблокированным рабочим планшетом. И собственной рукой, ведь больным положен отдых.

До оргазма же Верховный лидер доводит гранд-маршала нарочито медленно, заставляя его дрожать от удовольствия. Усадив Хакса в изголовье кровати, Кайло наклонятся и разводит его ноги в стороны, любуясь аккуратной гладкой мошонкой и не очень длинным, но достаточно толстым членом с налитой кровью головкой. 

— Держи руки за спиной. Если дернешься, я тебя накажу.

И слегка обхватывает губами член Хакса, заставляя того дрожать от удовольствия и закусывать губу. Кайло знает, как нужно сжать основание, кончиком языка коснуться крайней плоти, пройтись рукой между ягодиц Хакса, чтобы тот превратился в безвольное существо, готовое на всё для достижения оргазма.

— Кайло, пожалуйста, — шепчет Хакс, когда Кайло с шумом выпускает его член и осторожно прикусывает зубами его яички, чуть сминая их пальцами.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он и улыбается, заметив, что Хакс дрожит.

Хакс откидывает голову назад и шумно дышит. 

— Мне нужно…

Кайло сжимает руками его бедра и, выпрямившись, кусает Хакса за шею, оставляя яркую отметину, которая точно продержится несколько дней.

— Держи руки за спиной, — усмехается Кайло и царапает ногтем правый сосок Хакса. — Так чего ты хочешь?

Хакс беспомощно скулит и вцепляется пальцами в волосы Кайло, притягивая его ближе для поцелуя. Он знает, каким будет наказание. И он совсем не против.

Кайло опрокидывает его на спину и хищно нависает над ним, смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Никогда не можешь держать руки при себе.

Хакс будто уже чувствует, как его заполняет член Кайло, хотя на самом деле пока ничего не происходит. Хакс улыбается и закрывает глаза: такое наказание он любит больше всего.


End file.
